ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StoryMaster
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 23:05, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Canon policy Please read the and policies and conform your edits to it. If you want a place to put up fan speculation, please go to the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:14, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :How can I get my short stories accepted into this Wiki's cannon? can i send the admins copies to read? They are very good and develop the Vorta and Ferengi characters that on screen trek did not develop well.. Thanks in advanc.... StoryMaster 08:19, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Let me tell you this one more time: Your short stories, their setting, characters and what have you will not be accepted here as they are not canon. You have been told, numerous times, to go to the Star Trek Expanded Universe wiki where they will gladly accept your stories. MA is not the place for those stories, so any additions you make, concerning those non-canon characters, will be deleted right away. --Jörg 08:32, 8 April 2007 (UTC) For the record, Jörg IS an admin, so you have gotten your answer (2 or 3 times over now). --OuroborosCobra talk 23:51, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Warning You have been asked to stop recreating the articles based on your "short story" and to only write about what is canon. If you have a problem with your pages being deleted, then bring up the issue at Memory Alpha:Votes for undeletion, but I can tell you now that it will be in vain; you have already been told these articles will not be accepted here. If you recreate the deleted pages again, add info from your short story to existing articles, or continue that nonsense about Kilana's breasts, you will be blocked from editing. This has gotten out of hand and you will end it now, or we will do it for you. The choice is your's. --From Andoria with Love 00:12, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :I will ask one more time for you to quit the "well-endowed" nonsense. It is irrelevant. Keep this obsession with pointing out that women have large breasts to yourself from now on or you will be blocked. Last warning. --From Andoria with Love 06:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Fine, i wont mention on screen breasts any more. But i do ask, why are you so offended by it? Do womens breasts offend you? As a man, i personally enjoy them. But yes, i wont post that kind of thing again.StoryMaster 06:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Nobody ever had to courage to explain why you are repulsed by womens breasts. And you wonder why the general population thinks trek fans never get laid. Look at how uptight you get over boobs. StoryMaster 20:32, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Policies At the top of this page, you will see an ample amount of links to Memory Alpha policies. Please follow them and read them before making any more contributions, or before taking further part in a vote on a new administrator based on our policies. If you have any questions on these policies, there are many people here who can answer your questions, such as myself, Shran, Tim Thomason, Cid Highwind, gvsualan. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:39, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I must ask you again to read those policies, as you are continuing to make non-constructive edits in plain violation of said policies. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I am trying hard to follow policy; but no matter what i do you are reversing my works.StoryMaster 04:12, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :: I find that extremely hard to believe. You've been approached dozens of times, you've been given links to our policy pages, and you've been warned, yet nothing changes. As much as I would like to believe this is ignorance, I am, quite frankly, starting to think that this is just a game. You claim ignorance to support what is essentially vandalism to this site, like blanking pages, as well as contained here, and the asinine discussions that go along with it. This has been going on for too long, and must end. You've been blocked for 24 hours to give you an opportunity to brush up on our policies. Thanks, Alan del Beccio 04:36, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Licensed products While this has been told to you on a number of talk pages and discussions, you seem to either be forgetting this, or do not understand it, so I am leaving it here for you: :It is within our policies here to write articles on the licensed products from a real world perspective. While individual characters and such from those products (like the novels) do not get articles of their own, the novels themselves do. This of course does not include fan created information (such as your short story), but only products licensed by Paramount. I hope this ends you having to ask about them again. Do you have any questions on this policy? Do you understand it? --OuroborosCobra talk 20:40, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :If I have questions, I will bring them up at the time they occur as I always do. For now, I do not have any. StoryMaster 20:41, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Any chance of you not asking the same question again? That is what I am trying to solve here. Is there anything about this policy you don't understand, so that I or someone else doesn't need to repeat it for the upteenth time? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:07, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Canon Policy, other Policies, a lack of understanding, and a block I've blocked you temporarily, since it is apparent to me that you need to spend some time actually reading the policies of Memory Alpha and coming to an understanding about them. Something which does not seem to be in the cards thus far for you. As such, I've implemented a 3 day block so that you can take the time to read them. This follows on from Alan's 1 day ban from two weeks ago. Have a nice couple of days! -- Sulfur 20:24, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :It is cruel to treat new people like this. You act like a bunch of snobs who think those of us who are not perfect should be banned. I added a fucken piece to an article that was ALREADY on the damn wiki. You are full of bullshit to ban me. You are a disgrace to the Trek fan base. And you wonder why the general population thinks star trek fans are losers. StoryMaster 20:26, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, you added a piece of information to a new article, contravening the policies that have been explained to you a number of times in the past. That was then merged into the correct place, which you could've done to save other people the bother of having to clean up after you. The worst part of all of this, is that you claim that you've read the policies and that you understand them, but you have, once again, proven a lack of understanding. If this behavior continues, so will the response. -- Sulfur 20:30, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :This group of people doesnt want new ideas or contributions. You treat new people like trash. StoryMaster 20:31, 1 May 2007 (UTC) ::You know what, no one is buying it any more. You violated the exact text of the policy I placed right above this in the talk page, stating that non-canon characters do not get their own articles. It was right there, no ambiguity, and you chose not to follow it. You made a personal choice to ignore the rules. If you want a place where you can make your own rules and break them, go to Wikia and request your own Star Trek wiki. If you want to play with others, follow the rules that have been made blatantly clear to you more times than ANY other new person has ever required in the entire history of this wiki, at least to my knowledge. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:35, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :I AM FOLLOWING THE FUCKING RULES! you allowed The DEvils Heart into this wiki. All i did was add to that article that was ALREADY ALLOWED. Give me a break you guys are purposly trying to eliminate members not part of your virtual clique. StoryMaster 20:37, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::Madness / n / continuing to do the same thing while expecting a different result. -- Renegade54 20:42, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :::: I'll type this slowly, but really, that's all the easier I can make this for you, Storymaster. Novels are included in our database, as you may note from nearly 600 or so listed here. You can pick pretty much any one of those (preferably one of the more complete articles) and find a standard style and format. In that style and format, canon characters are linked to their corresponding canon article title. Information on non-canon characters, that is, a character created solely by the novel's author, remains contained in the novels references section, and does not get linked to its own page. I'd link the policy for that too, but I'm sure you won't read that either, so just play along with the abridged version and you might figure it out. --Alan 23:13, 1 May 2007 (UTC) : I think you can lift the block now. It has been 3 days. --StoryMaster 17:24, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::: I think you still have a couple 3 hours. Oh, and we are aware of your other bans on other wikis, so don't expect being around long if this keeps up. --Alan 17:27, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I dont post on other wikis. Stop creating rumours.StoryMaster 17:28, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::: Funny your IP address is blocked for 3 months on Memory Beta for making the exact same contributions you made here. Stop lying, kittens die and angels fall when you do. --Alan 17:40, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I dont post there anymore, so i dont consider it a "wiki i post at". They were being idiots by banning me. you really take this very seriously and should be more open to new members. StoryMaster 17:41, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::: Okay VortaExpert. We will be more open to new members when new members become more open to following policies that have been clearly pointed out and repeated to them, over and over and over and over and over and over again. You've had a month to try, and we have been more than fair in giving you a chance. --Alan :And i dont forsee any policy breaking in the future. But if i make a mistake, dont ban me again. I am trying my best to make this wiki better. StoryMaster 17:49, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Your definition of making wikis better seems to be to post fanon, and violate rules whenever you please, and accuse others of violating policies when they haven't. You still have yet to tell us if you understand that non-canon characters do not get their own articles, and in fact have claimed to be following the very policy you breached in creating those articles. I do not think what you consider "making this wiki better" is that at all, and no one else here thinks it is. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:52, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::: I guess we'll find out in just under 3 hours, eh...--Alan 17:53, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I understand that non-cannon characters do not get their own page, BUT non-cannon novels do. StoryMaster 16:47, 7 May 2007 (UTC) If you notice, non-canon novels, comics, games, etc are listed as purchasable items, in the same was that the various DVDs are. Most of those pages (not all as yet) have links over to Memory Beta, where the information on ships, characters, etc can be captured. It's really quite obvious. -- Sulfur 16:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) When i made my first edit, I was thanked for it.(see the first paragraph on my page). So i thought i was doing the right thing. Who would thank me if i was violating cannon policy? Sounds fishy to me. StoryMaster 16:55, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :StoryMaster, that's a standard chunk of boilerplate text that is placed on every newly-registered user's talk page. The template for the standard text may be found at . It has nothing to do with validating your edit(s). -- Renegade54 17:09, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Forum posts You're not adding any intrinsic value to a forum discussion by restating what has already been said previously in the discussion (especially for discussions that are long finished). If you don't have anything intelligent to add to a discussion, please don't post to the forums. Thanks. Oh, and "canon" is spelled with one "n". -- Renegade54 21:29, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :The proper english spelling is with two n's. That is why I post tht way. StoryMaster 21:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) The proper English spelling of (from the Greek kanon "rule") is with one n. A is a type of weapon, and is completely different than the first. -- Renegade54 21:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I see. Well, if its on Wikipedia it must be true, right! I will endeaver to spell it your way; but I stil think its cannon. StoryMaster 21:39, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::From another page: "I was not even aware this was an 8 month old thread." ::Please get a clue. Get it quick. You have been given more leeway than any other visitor in the history of this wiki, and this will end soon. Please don't disrupt this wiki by reviving dead discussion pages. Please learn what our canon policy really means. Please learn the difference between in-universe and "real life" articles. If something is unclear, please ask instead of further disrupting the wiki. If you don't do any of this, I'll just assume that you're trying to troll around - which means bans and blocks for you. Consider that your last warning. OK? -- Cid Highwind 21:40, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I am REALLY trying to be an active and productive member of this wiki, but i cant seem to win. Every time I change an article, repy to a forum thread, or try to police non canon material I get my wrist slapped. How can I get you all to accept me and my contributions? StoryMaster 21:41, 9 May 2007 (UTC) ::Basically, by contributing in a way that is compatible with what we built in the last years. That means, *read the we have, and understand the difference between "in-universe" articles and "real life" articles (articles about actors, episodes, novels, ...). *don't add speculation to articles (and yes, that includes Vorta boobs and "my favourite Ferengi"). *don't try "police" others while you're not sure about the rules yourself. *if you're unsure about anything, ask. -- Cid Highwind 21:51, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Reply to active forum threads, for one thing. Look at the dates. Second, add something of value, don't just restate the obvious, or what's already been said. Like Cid said, if you truly want to contribute, read and understand the canon rules. A good rule of thumb in any new endeavor in life in general is to take a back seat and watch and listen and learn for a while... then make some small contributions and see how they're accepted. In a work environment, as a new person in a group, you don't charge into the group and start making waves the first day, week, or even month. You sit back, listen, watch, gather information, process that information, and eventually, make some small contributions to the group effort. The best way to disrupt an established group is to act like a bull in a china shop... and that's a good way to make enemies and get off on the wrong foot. This group is no different in that respect than what you'd find at work. If you don't understand what I'm saying, then you probably never will and I doubt you'll ever be able to make any meaningful contributions here (or any other wiki, for that matter). Sad, but true. -- Renegade54 21:53, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well, my goal here is to become an admin and improve and grow this wiki. That is why I have been checking over articles and pointing out errors of policy violations. Through my past erroneous posts, i have learned the policies very well and am in a good position to advise others. StoryMaster 18:33, 14 May 2007 (UTC) : It's not so much point out errors, but taking the initiative to fix them on your own without having to establish a new talk page every day you show up. --Alan 18:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Ah yes. I would love to fix the problems myself. But i have been reprimanded so many times for it; and I have been told in one of the talk pages to NOT make an edit but to just put the note in the discussion page. StoryMaster 18:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Clarify please. --Alan 18:49, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Most recent block Once again, you have failed to understand the various policies here at MA. I would suggest taking this week-long block to sit down, read the policies, watch operations in place here on MA, and try to understand what you have been doing wrong. Please note, that the next block for failing to adhere to the proper behaviour will result in a block that is significantly longer than this block, or any other block that you have experienced on MA to date. Please take the time to learn how to become a proper member of MA. I would suggest watching and learning, rather than jumping in. -- Sulfur 21:58, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :let me get something straight Sulfur. The most recent reason you banned me was the thread about the game. Now, INSTEAD OF JUMPING IN AND EDITING OR DELETING ARTICLES.... i ASKED to clarify the policy. I took your peoples advice about not making changes until i get clarification, BUT I STILL GET BANNED! This time you are wrong, i was ASKING politely for clarification as non liscensed game didnt seem canon to me. StoryMaster 22:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) No, it wasn't just for that incident. It was for the repeated incidents since your last block a few weeks ago. You have repeatedly proven, despite your claims to the contrary, that you still have no comprehension of either the policies in question, or how to participate in this group properly. As such, this was the result. Have a nice day. -- Sulfur 22:17, 17 May 2007 (UTC) From Forum:Good Articles how would I make one of my favorite articles (leck or kilana) into a featured article? StoryMaster 21:57, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : See Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles.--Tim Thomason 22:11, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : Keep editing without regard for policies, good and hard, until you break through your edit blocks with the sheer persistence of your intense trolling. Then blow away the current AotW and replace it with your fanfic. MA Forums are only for cannon information so your poasts were censored http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Forum:MA_Search_Box_quirk&diff=649137&oldid=649135 because you did not write cannon there